


Memory's and Influence

by Sayuricho_san



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuricho_san/pseuds/Sayuricho_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is on Patrol one night a little lost in thoughts and gets a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory's and Influence

**Author's Note:**

> First FF ever.
> 
> Let me know what you think. ^^
> 
> Fair Warning: My Grammer is terrible.

Memory's and Influence

Flying through Gotham with Bruce, when he was Robin and playing Rooftop-tag with Dick were some of the happier memory's Jason cherished. Now as Arkham Knight he was to busy for any of that. And to be honest with his little Anger-Issue was also standing in the way of it. 

And to be perfectly honest..... he was just making excuses. 

He was grown up now after all, as was Dick. And Bruce had the Demonkid to keep an eye on. The Replacment was in Jumpcity with the clone and the rest of the Titans.   
Roy was with Kori and here he was taking another drag of his cigarette blissfully unaware of the shadow that was creeping up to him.

"BOO!" The shadow clapped her hands on his shoulders trying to spook him and if it worked, it didn't show. Bruce's training most likely.

"You're seriously no fun."  
"You just can't surprise me, Spark." Jason contered. He put he's cigarette out and turned, looking at the newest addition of Bat's family, who was also more independent then any of them.

Spark was almost half a Head smaller than him and maybe the one and only meta-ish Person Bats tolerated in Gotham.  
"So back in Gotham? From where? Metropolis?" Jason mocked. It was an open secret that she loved Metropolis, maybe because she saw the Supe's as a secondary family, with Superboy as her big Teddy-bear brother.   
But Gotham ......let's just say she would always return there.

"Central, actually. Flash needed some assistance to keep Impulse in Bed. With his broken ribs and legs he would just be a hassle." Spark answerd and sighed.

She jumped up on the Railing of the rooftop and turned back to Jason, arms locked behind her back. Jason noticed the look in her eyes, zooned out; bright; almost like molten gold.  
The Dragon Eyes .....she's listening to the city again. Jason thought. 

She didn`t have a mask like the others but that was basically thanks to the markings that went around her Eyes and down her cheeks making an Illusion of a mask, so anyone who looked could see her eyes.

"You hear anything interresting?" he asked while putting he's Helmet back on.  
"Nothing for you or me at least. Robin and Bat's are at the dock's, investigating the case that came up last week and Black Bat beats some thug's from Black Mask........poor them."   
Spark shrugged, Jason snorted and they both turned to look out over the city.  
Jason eyed her, as best as he could from the corner of his Eye.........thru his helmet. A little over a year ago she couldn't hold her ground even against Beast Boy and now she turned into a total powerhouse that took even Superman on. 

.....Not that she has won a single mock-battle against him, it is Superman after all.  
And also not to mention Jason absolutely lothed her in the beginning. Only later when she started to grow on him; as well as the others; hearing about her traumas, letting some time pass added up with her stubborness to not leave him alone, he learned to tolarate her. Now he was alright being in the same room as her and not shooting her.

And he tried to shoot her several times.

Even grounded she snug out the manor and followed him and Roy, the Titans or Flash on missions. The most recent one earning her a bullet in the shoulder, which also made her argue with Bruce and Alfred for 3 days straight to let her out again, always saying she's not some 14 year old teen but an actually 23 year old grown up and that after all the training, she can stand her own.

"Praise won't get you anywhere~ I also think you wouldn't shoot me now anymore, right?" She grinned at him, balancing up and down the railing, Arms outstreched like a child playing Airplane.  
Jason huffed, "Keep yourself out of my Head, would you? Don't want you to go Joker-crazy on us again, remember?" 

She stop dead in her tracks then and there........

Ohh she remembered alright. And she wanted it forgotten, along with everyone that was involved. Jason saw the struggle she put up to not start remembering it, which would lead to nightmares, which lead to her bolting out of bed and jumping in the pool in the backyard before she set anything on fire again. And the Bat and Birds had enough expirience with fire.

He sighed," Well, I'm gonna call it a night then......" but was shortly interrupted then Spark perked up. "Spare with me?" She asked with a big grin, that had returned to her face.  
"It's been some time and I really wanna kick your ass again!" She said stopping right in front of him with her Arms behind her Back.  
"You wish. Last time doesn't count and you know that." He pointed at her, readied his grappling Gun and shot at the next rooftop.   
Before he could make a dive however, she tapped him on the shoulder, "Tap, your it."

She grinned, spread out her wings and flow of towards the Cave. A grin threatend to cross Jason's face and he took after her amidiettly, determinded to catch up to her and beat her in the mock-battle she was promising. 

He had bad memorys to live and deal with on his own but because of that one flippin' happy-go-lucky person the good ones overtook, not just for him but for every vigilante she got involved with. She just had that kind of influence.


End file.
